


《哎呀爱呀》红色车

by yingbuhuajian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingbuhuajian/pseuds/yingbuhuajian





	《哎呀爱呀》红色车

扩张过后，进入这种本能对于一个新手来说也不算难，可他的那块儿可谓天赋异禀，而且那处私密也是真的太紧了。伊万一边试探地摸索着，一边轻轻吻了吻王耀想安慰他放松一些。王耀意外的发现伊万的吻还挺柔和，润湿的微凉双唇像是被轻雪浸染过。于是他作为情人很热情地回应了伊万，全然没有什么羞涩恐惧的情绪，连原本抓着床单的手也都绕在了他脖子上，然后冲着伊万最大限度的张开了自己的双腿。王耀贴上伊万的唇，逗弄着对方的舌，在伊万卖力的进入中得心应手的飘出一声尾音酥媚的吟哦，他的配合无疑是最好的催情剂，很快就让他身上的男人连呼吸声都愈发粗重起来。  
这种体贴的主动让伊万有些脸红，但他的动作倒是不曾松懈的。略略紧张的手攀上王耀稍稍弓起的脊背，掌下的肌肤温润细腻，与伊万自己手掌上积年累月的薄茧摩擦过，便微微觉得有些发热和战栗。  
他挤进去后先是小幅度地戳弄几番，体会到对方一张一翕的迎合之后便慢慢地全部顶入深处，当王耀彻底接纳了那根骇人的粗长之时，两人不由得都喟叹出声，随着肉体轻轻相撞时的脆声止不住的拥吻，舒服得恶声恶气。  
濡湿的肉刃完全滑进后穴之后王耀还是尖叫了一声，但确是实实在在的欢快。翻涌的情潮不曾停歇过，在渐入佳境的时刻里王耀甚至用双腿交缠着他、还挺着腰迎合，越发饱胀的性器似乎将那处秘密花园全部撑开。密实的内壁吮吻着他的蓄势待发的勃起，那销魂的柔软让伊万心头一跳，一时恍惚就直接交代了进去，持续射出的精液不断充盈着那处私密的罅隙。  
“唔，你怎么——？！”王耀用力地将被弄痛的嫩肉与方才紧密相交的肉茎挣开，送进去的精华和其他令人羞耻的液体立刻从内壁里汩汩流出。  
王耀刚想说些什么，却被一阵突如其来的机械振动音给打断。他扫了一眼床头柜上发出荧光的手机，用眼神制止了枕边人意犹未尽的爱抚动作。伊万会意，小心翼翼地将王耀的腿从腰边抬起并在床上放下来。  
王耀蹙着眉低下头，并未立刻理会那振响不停的来电，而是先看了看自己被做的乱七八糟的身体和尚且精神奕奕的阴茎，又看了看伊万刚刚释放过的性器，从私密处涌出的精液还有些淌到了床单上：“啧，我早该想到的……算了。”


End file.
